ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ib All Alone
Ib All Alone is one of the multiple endings in the game ''Ib'' and includes four variations. 1st Variation Guide In order to obtain this variation, the player has to meet the requirements for either Promise of Reunion or Memory's Crannies. When the player reaches the Fabricated World mural, the frame will disappear, allowing the opportunity for Ib and Garry to return to the real world. Garry will jump in and try to help Ib cross over, but before Ib can accept the offer, Ib's mother will appear, scolding Ib about running off with strangers. After this, the player can choose to have Ib go with Garry to obtain one of the two endings mentioned above (depending on whether or not Ib gave Garry her handkerchief) or to go with Ib's mother. To obtain this variation, the player must choose to go with Ib's mother. If the player chooses to go with Ib's mother, Ib will walk over to her and take her hand, and they will walk off-screen together. However, there will also be brief flashes, showing that Ib is actually following nothing and that the mother was just a hallucination, while Garry continues to shout Ib's name, still standing on the other side of the Fabricated World and unable to help. 2nd Variation Guide In order to obtain this variation, the player has to meet the requirements for Forgotten Portrait. When the player reaches the Fabricated World mural, the frame will disappear, allowing the opportunity for Ib to return to the real world. The player first has the choice to either jump into the mural to obtain Forgotten Portrait or to step away and obtain the 3rd variation of Ib All Alone. To obtain the 2nd variation, the player must first choose to jump in. When Ib approaches the painting to jump, Garry will appear. He will try to convince Ib that the mural isn't the way out and that he has found the real way out. The player can choose to either jump in anyway to obtain Forgotten Portrait or to go with Garry. The player must choose to go with Garry to obtain this ending. If the player chooses to go with Garry, Ib will walk over to him and take his hand, and they will walk off-screen together. It is worth noting that unlike the first variation, there are no flashes to show that Ib is actually following nothing and that she is only hallucinating. However, for simplicity's sake, this Garry is dubbed "Fake Garry," much like the Fake Mother in the 1st variation. 3rd Variation Guide In order to obtain this variation, the player has to meet the requirements for either Forgotten Portrait or Together, Forever. When the player reaches the Fabricated World mural, the frame will disappear, allowing the opportunity for Ib (and possibly Mary, depending on whether or not she is alive), to return to the real world. The player has the option to either jump in and obtain one of the two endings mentioned above (the ending depends on whether Mary's painting was burnt) or to step away from the mural. However, to obtain this ending, the player needs to step away. The frame will re-appear, preventing Ib from jumping in afterwards. 4th Variation Ib v1.04 or higher is needed to obtain this variation. Capture.png|Final Stage Capture2.PNG|Dreams Capture3.PNG|Ib All Alone Guide In order to obtain this variation, the player must meet the same requirements as those for the third variation; however, the player must also be in New Game+. Ib must also reach the final room of the Dungeon. After collecting the painting pieces, the player will be able to see the new painting. Behind it, there is a new set of stairs. The player should try to avoid Mistake and go up the stairs. If the player is still injured by the events that happened in the Dungeon, the player should have Ib heal herself using the nearby vase. After healing, Ib should try to move the vase away so she could enter the closed premises. At this point, the player has reached Final Stage. The player can choose either to have Ib sleep on it or not, but to obtain this ending, Ib must sleep on the bed. As Ib sleeps, she will dream about her 9th birthday. As the dream continues, the player will have multiple opportunities to choose whether Ib should wake up or continue to dream. If the player chooses to see more of Ib's dream, the dream will reveal some clues as to why Ib's vision of the blue dolls are bunnies. As the dream reaches the end, the player may notice that all of Ib's rose petals have fallen off and, therefore, Ib has drifted into eternal sleep. Trivia *In the route for the fourth variation of Ib All Alone, Ib dreams of her 9th birthday, which includes how she obtained her handkerchief. *If Ib sleeps on Final Stage and opens her eyes in the middle of her dream, the player may notice that the number of petals on her rose have been reducing. Category:Endings Category:Guides Category:Bonus Endings Category:Black Area